The Catastrophic Crossover
by RMP
Summary: Fairy World, Earth, and pretty much the rest of the galaxy is in danger! Timmy has caused villains from numerous books, games, and movies to Earth and they're plotting world domination. When Timmy teams up with the heroes, can they save the world in time?
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents, Star Wars, Harry Potter, or pretty much anything else in this story. The only thing I own is the story itself, since I wrote it and all. Don't sue me. xx

**NOTE:** Any of you die-hard fans of any of the books/movies/characters used in this story, please realize that I'm not degrading any characters. I'm just creating a humorous story. So just because I make a character sound a little crazy and/or stupid doesn't mean I hate them.

Now, without further ado, I present to you:

**The Fairly Odd Parents in…**

**The Catastrophic Crossover**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Gathering of Evil**

Way up above the clouds in Fairy World, Jorgon von Strangle was taking his daily bath while watching his favorite soap opera. Suddenly, way down below on the ground, there was a huge BOOM! heard all over the galaxy. It caused all of Earth and Fairy World to shake violently, which in turn made Jorgon drop his hot chocolate on his biceps.

"TIMMY TURNER!" Jorgon exclaimed. Hejumped out of his bathtub and poofed (towel and all) to the Turner's house. He found Timmy in the backyard shooting torpedos at what appeared to be a floating grey tennis ball way up in the sky. The UFO shot back, causing another huge BOOM! and making Jorgon drop his other cup of hot chocolate on his other bicep.

"Aargh! My biceps! You foolish child, prepare to die!" Jorgon von Strangle yelled. He prepared his overly huge wand to strike.

"Wanda! Cosmo! Do something!" Timmy yelled, cowering in fear. Cosmo pointed his wand at Jorgon and after a huge flash there was a venomous snake there in the place of Jorgon. The snake hissed and said "Hah! I have you now!"

The snake lunged. Then Wanda sighed, pointed her wand at the snake and poofed it back into Jorgon. Then she poofed a TV in front of him tuned into his favorite soap opera.

"Ah! I love this show so much that I completely forgot what I was mad at Timmy about!" Jorgon said happily. He poofed back to his by now very cold bath in Fairy World.

Timmy let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"No thanks to Cosmo," Wanda said accusingly. Cosmo did his best to smile innocently.

Unfortunately, since they were so busy dealing with Jorgon, everyone forgot about the floating grey tennis ball shaped object, therefore leaving themselves open to attack. The UFO didn't attack though. Instead, it landed behind the trio with a thud.

Timmy turned around. "Oh no! The Death Star I wished for landed! They're going to destroy Earth!"

Six people disembarked from the Death Star. Five were dressed completely in white and the other was in black.

"Wow, Darth Vader really does breathe weird," Timmy said. He shook his head. "What am I thinking? Wanda, I wish they were gone!"

Before Wanda could do this however, her wand came down with a serious case of diarrhea and made the tell-tale "you can't make this wish" sound.

"Oh great," Timmy said sarcastically. "What now?"

"Well, Timmy, Darth Vader has the force…"

"And?" Timmy asked.

"The force is stronger than magic so we can't do anything!" Cosmo said excitedly. He frowned, "Wait, that's not good."

"Well, I didn't exactly want to put it that way, but Cosmo's right, Timmy. As long as Darth Vader wants to be here, our magic can't do anything to stop him," Wanda said.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader was busy bossing everyone around, as usual. "Tell the Emperor we've found a perfect base. There's no sign of the Rebel Alliance anywhere. And you! Help me set up a base!"

"Well, can you at least get them out of Dimmsdale?" Timmy asked.

"Sure thing!" Cosmo said. He raised his wand to grant Timmy's wish, but before he could Darth Vader noticed him and used the Force to choke him, as he often did with basically everyone in sight.

"Ah! Must… breathe… need air…" Cosmo gasped. Suddenly, he stopped choking, "I forgot, we established in the episode where we posed as Timmy's parents that fairies don't need oxygen! Yay for not having lungs!"

"Argh!" Darth Vader said, frustrated. "What kind of being is this that does not bow to the will of the Force?"

"Hah!" Cosmo said, "I laugh at your frustration. Wow, I didn't know I knew a word that big."

In response, Vader sent one of his cool Force waves at Cosmo, causing him to fly backward screaming.

"You," Darth Vader yelled, pointing at Wanda, "take me to the place that your power flows from! I must know where this superior force comes from."

Wanda looked around uncertainly. "Well, I'm not supposed to-"

Darth Vader used the Force to manipulate Wanda's mind. "But for you, I'd do anything," she said, changing her mind. She raised her wand and poofed The Death Star, Darth Vader, and all the clones not currently on the Death Star to Jorgon's bathroom.

Without realizing it, Wanda has opened the way for Jorgon and Darth Vader to plot world domination, and from there galaxy domination, and from there universe domination, and…

FIVE HOURS LATER

"So Timmy, now that your plan to have a seemingly harmless battle with the Death Star failed and Darth Vader is now in Fairy World and is probably going to take over the world, what are you going to do?" Cosmo asked.

"Well… let me think about it," Timmy said. "I know! Lots of people means lots of arguments which means that nothing can get done. So if I send more bad guys up to Fairy World, they'll all argue so much over how to take over the world nothing will ever get done and the world will be safe again!"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Wanda said.

"Nonsense!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Alright. I wish that the bad guys from Harry Potter, Shrek, Zelda, Peter Pan, Austin Powers, and any other game, book, or movie you can think of were in Fairy World!" Timmy yelled.

"Done and done!" Cosmo said, and with a flash of his wand and another huge BOOM almost all the evil people ever created were assembled in one place.

This would not end well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Return of Nag Woman**

"Well, good job, Timmy. You managed to upset the balance of fiction and nonfiction with one wish!" Wanda said. "Thanks to you, the whole world is in jeopardy. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Aha! I win!" Timmy yelled, completely oblivious to Wanda's nagging. He had just managed to blow Cosmo's ship up on his latest video game. "I wish you were actually a challenge," he said, not thinking.

Wanda sighed and pointed her wand at Cosmo and POOF! He was a gaming genius.

Cosmo laughed. "You think you can win with that? Watch this!" he blew up Timmy's ship, "And this!" he blew it up again. He continued on, shooting everything in sight until finally he had destroyed everything on the screen. Yet he still wasn't satisfied.

"Come on, Timmy, wish for another game! I want to beat another game!" Cosmo said.

"Wanda please fix that," Timmy said. After returning Cosmo's gaming skills to normal, Wanda used this as another way to nag.

"See, Timmy? You need to think before you wish. If you had thought about what you were saying beforehand I wouldn't have had to undo your wish. And if you had thought about what you were wishing earlier today, there wouldn't be a convention of villains in Fairy World right now that we can't poof away," she droned on and on and on, but Timmy and Cosmo weren't really listening.

"Timmy!" Mr. and Mrs. Turner called, coming up to his room.

"Quick, guys! In the fishbowl!" Timmy said. Wanda and Cosmo poofed into fish and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Timmy, we've decided to go to the villain convention tonight so we're leaving you here with a babysitter," Mrs. Turner said.

"What villain convention?" Timmy asked.

Mr. Turner held up a flier that said:

**All persons who wish to be a pawn in an evil scheme to take over the world should report to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome tonight at 8. **

Under that someone had written sloppily "We've got pizza!"

"Those villains aren't really smart, are they? Aren't they supposed to hide their motives?" Timmy asked.

"Nevermind that. We're just going for the pizza!" Mr. Turner said. Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! That's Vicki now! Bye, Timmy," Mrs. Turner said. The two headed downstairs and left.

"Twerp!" Vicki called, "Get down here! I have some hard labor- I mean chores for you to do!"

Cosmo and Wanda came out of the fishbowl.

"See, I told you they'd want world domination," Wanda said.

"Save it," Timmy interrupted before she could get started in a rant. "I wish there was a duplicate of me to do what Vicki wanted and we were at the Dimmadome so we can spy on the villains!"

Wanda gladly complied, thinking it was the smartest wish Timmy had made all day. The three found themselves looking out over a sea of people, most of which had come mostly for the pizza. In the front of the room, under a huge sign saying "For one night only see the villain convention tonight at 8!" was a wide array of villains from a number of books, games, and movies. Among them were Voldemort, Dr. Evil, Captain Hook, Ganondorf, Lord Farquad, the Fairy Godmother, and, of course, Darth Vader.

"Quiet everyone!" Darth Vader commanded. The entire room fell silent immediately. "As we promised, you will get your pizza, but there's some business to attend to first. First and foremost, I want everyone who is not willing to sacrifice their lives to become a servant for our evil plan to leave right now."

About half of the approximate 1000 people that had showed up got up and left, painfully slowly. Finally, after everyone had left, Voldemort stood up.

"Well, we need to discuss our evil plan. I think we should set a trap to lure Harry Potter here and then catch him so that I can kill him and my lifelong dream will be accomplished. Then we can worry about world domination and all that."

"I object!" Ganondorf yelled. "We need to torture everyone on the planet! And then go to Hyrule, take the Tri-Force, and conquer the world!"

"You fools! The Emperor has said…" Darth Vader started, but was cut off by Dr. Evil.

"Forget the Emperor! We must contact the President and threaten to destroy the world unless he pays us," Dr. Evil paused to put on his evil look, complete with the pinky, "one billion, trillion, gazillion dollars."

"Let's combine all the plans to come up with a super-evil plan," the Fairy Godmother suggested.

All the villains agreed on that. Before Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda could witness the forming of this evil plan, they were discovered by one of the stormtroopers and kicked out.

Once outside, Wanda turned her nag up to "high". "See, what did I tell you? They're all putting their heads together to form a plan! You better come up with something to stop them, Timmy, and you better do it fast."

"There you go again, bossing everyone around," Cosmo said. He was quickly silenced by a glare from Wanda.

"Alright, alright. I'm thinking. But first I need to spend hours playing mindless video games. I wish we were home!" Timmy said.


End file.
